


Say You Will

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: 50 followers celebration [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 50 follower celebration, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second request from my 50 Followers Celebrations!<br/>Request: Sam x Reader, prompt # 6<br/>Characters, Sam Winchester, you<br/>Warnings: fluff<br/>Word Count: 15K</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Will

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: @thisgingerlikescoffee, I hope you like this!. And apparently I am really in desperate need of some fluff, because I did it again!

Images not mine. I found them on google.

 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Sam said as he walked into the library. You were laying back on one of the chairs, face buried in a book. He bent down and kissed you on the cheek and you smiled up at him. “What are you reading?”

“A book,” you teased. Sam rolled his eyes. “ _The Atlantis Gene_. Its pretty great so far.”

“Well, I’m glad you are enjoying it, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to interrupt.”

“Aww, why?” you whined at him. He chuckled at you. He knew how much you liked to read and it was one of the many things he loved about you.

“It’s a surprise. Come on, go get dressed,” he whispered and walked away. You sighed dramatically and carefully placed your bookmark before closing the book and setting down on the table.  Sam was on his way to the kitchen when you headed down the hallway to get dressed. You loved Sam’s surprises. “You may want to pack an overnight bag!” Sam’s voice followed you down the corridor. “We probably won’t make it back to the bunker today.” You shouted back to him that you would and disappeared into your room.

Sam took a sip from the water bottle he pulled out of the fridge, and stared down at the tiny black box in his hand. He just stared at it, nervous as hell, and wondering how something so small could hold so much meaning and hope. He hoped everything went as planned. He knew you would love the surprise, it was something you told him you wanted to do about a thousand times. It would be really embarrassing, though, if things didn’t go right. He quickly shoved into the pocket of his jeans when he heard your approaching footsteps.

“Alright, Sammich, I’m ready to go,” you said, standing on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He reached up to cup your face with one hand and kissed you sweetly. You could almost feel his nervousness, and found yourself wondering why he would be nervous. Then he grabbed his own overnight bag and led you out to the garage.

*****

You gasped when you arrived at the hotel in Manhattan. It was huge, and probably expensive. The room Sam had reserved was beautiful. It was on the 30th floor and it had a balcony overlooking the city. You were standing on the balcony, watching the sun set behind the skyline when Sam came up behind you and put his arms around your waist.

“It’s so beautiful, Sam,” you said. He squeezed you closer. “I could watch the city all night.”

“Well, its not as beautiful as you,” he responded, resting his chin on your shoulder. You stood there together for a moment, and then Sam said, “I have something for you. Well, two things. But the second is a surprise.” You bit your lip and followed him inside. There was a garment bag laid across the foot of the bed, and you looked over at Sam. He nodded and you slowly pulled the zipper on the bag, revealing the most beautiful [dress](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fg03.a.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB10hLnJVXXXXbdXVXXq6xXFXXXj%2F2015-Fancy-Long-Glitter-Prom-font-b-Dress-b-font-Banquet-font-b-Silver-b-font.jpg&t=NTQyNmU4ZTNmOTI4YTczYzJmODBiNmZhZjlkOGFlMDM1YWM2MGJlOSxqdEJHSmFQQw%3D%3D) you had ever seen. It sparkled in the low light and you were certain it would be magical to wear. “Put it on, sweetheart. I’m going to get changed, and we will head out in about an hour.”

Two hours later, Sam was opening the car door for you to step out onto a crowded sidewalk. He was dashing in his tuxedo, and you took his arm so he could lead you through a large crowd of similarly dressed people. People turned towards you to smile and nod politely before returning to their conversations. When you reached the box office, Sam covered your eyes and spoke softly as he gave the man at the window the tickets he had already bought. He was taking great pains to avoid ruining the surprise. He kept your eyes covered as he led you through the theater, and settled you into a chair.

Sam’s heart was pounding in his chest, so loud that he was sure you could hear it. He fingered the little box he had stuffed in his jacket pocket. He had never been so nervous in his life. He hoped that you were caught up enough in the excitement that you wouldn’t notice the slight tremble in his hands or the fact that the back of his neck was slick with sweat.

You didn’t say anything about how nervous Sam seemed, but you saw all of the signs. You assumed it was because of whatever this surprise was. Maybe he was afraid you wouldn’t like. You wanted to tell him not to worry because you always liked his surprises, but you knew it probably wouldn’t help. You just continued to pretend you didn’t know he was shaking in his shoes.

When Sam pulled his hands away from your eyes, the lights were down and the curtain was closed. You were wondering what the hell you were doing there, in what was probably the nicest dress you would ever wear, when the curtain slowly retracted, revealing several semi-circles of men and women in tuxedos and black dresses with instruments of all sorts laid across their laps. You gasped and turned to Sam.

“You didn’t! You said. You’d wanted to see the New York Philharmonic since you learned how to play the cello in high school. Sam smiled down at you and nodded.

“Oh, I absolutely did,” he said softly. You kissed him excitedly and he chuckled against your lips. The two of you turned toward the stage as the performance began. An hour of the most beautiful performance you had ever seen passed when the conductor turned to his microphone.

“Today, we have a very special guest,” he said. You and everyone else in the room started looking around, trying to spot some celebrity that must have come. When you turned back toward the stage, the conductor pointed at you and said, “Y/F/N Y/L/N, will you join me on the stage please?” You were stunned, and looked at Sam questioningly. He nodded, helping you out of your seat and walking you up to the conductor. He smiled at you and asked you and Sam to remain at the front of the stage as he turned back to the orchestra. They started playing a familiar song, Truly, Madly, Deeply by Soundgarden. It was Sam and your song. You couldn’t believe it. Sam had done all of this. For you. What had you ever done to be so lucky?

Thirty seconds or so into the song, Sam reached over and took the conductor’s microphone. He pulled something out of his pocket. You felt your heart racing as he dropped to one knee before you and started to speak into the microphone.

“Y/N, I have loved you since the moment I met you. You are brilliant and beautiful, and you are the strongest woman I have ever had the privilege to know. I can’t imagine spending one single moment of my life without you in it.” He opened the little black box to reveal a small but stunning[ diamond ring](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.heartsonfire.com%2Fimages%2FCollection%2F488x488%2FDelight-Lady-Di-Diamond-Engagement-Ring-1.png&t=NWI3YWY3YzA3MmNiM2FmNmI4NTNlZDkzMjk3MGNjNTdkMDM4NDI1NCxqdEJHSmFQQw%3D%3D). He took an audible breath. “Will you marry me, Y/N?”

You thought your heart might explode right there on the stage. It suddenly clicked that this was why he’d been so nervous all night. You were suddenly so moved by all of the things Sam had done for you, not just tonight, but everyday since he saved your life. You wanted to scream that yes, of course you would marry him, but you were choking on emotion and the words wouldn’t come out. Sam was starting to look worried by your silence and the tears that were streaming down your face. You managed to croak out a soft “yes” as you nodded vigorously. The biggest smile you had ever seen broke across Sam’s face as he slipped the ring onto your finger. He stood up and pulled you into his arms, kissing you like he thought he would never be able to do it again.

The audience applauded and cheered as the two of you finally separated and returned to your seats. You leaned against Sam’s chest for the rest of the show. His nerves had faded, and he held you tightly against him.

“How did you even manage that?” you asked as the two of you walked outside, hand in hand. Sam chuckled and pulled you closer to him, wrapping an arm around your waist. You let your head rest against his shoulder.

“We saved the conductor’s daughter from a shapeshifter a while back, so he kind of owed me a favor,” he whispered. You laughed. A man came up to Sam with his phone held up, probably recording.

“Congratulations on your engagement,” he said. “I do reviews for the New York Times, and I just wanted to ask you, after your very romantic proposal was accepted, how do you feel?” Sam chuckled softly and looked down at you.

“ **Today, I consider myself the luckiest man on the face of the earth.** ” 


End file.
